Defect inspection of a composite component is performed with use of an ultrasonic flaw detector by a transmission method or a reflection method. The inspection by the transmission method is performed in the following manner: receive an ultrasonic wave that has been transmitted through a composite component; and determine based on the energy of the received ultrasonic wave whether or not the composite component has a defect. On the other hand, the inspection by the reflection method is performed in the following manner: receive an ultrasonic wave that has reflected on a composite component; and determine based on the energy of the received ultrasonic wave whether or not the composite component has a defect.
Among such ultrasonic flaw detectors, there is a known ultrasonic flaw detector that is intended to inspect a plurality of inspection objects (composite components) (see Patent Literature 1 for example). The ultrasonic flaw detector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of pallets. Inspection objects are disposed for the respective pallets. The inspection objects are supported by a plurality of wires provided on the pallets. By conveying the pallets, a work time required for flaw detection inspection of the plurality of inspection objects is reduced.